


盛夏暖风

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 1





	盛夏暖风

一见钟情/校园恋爱

你是我三十九度的风，风一样的梦。

纪念夏日/

*

妈妈说，喜欢一个人，即使闭上嘴巴，也会从眼睛里跑出来。

可喜欢如果真的能跑出来，高二的田柾国转着圆珠笔想，金泰亨怎么会不知道我喜欢他呢。

是我不够明显吗？

田柾国苦恼地埋下头，右耳传来老风扇的吱呀声，窗外的嘈杂蝉鸣，和午睡时的浅浅鼻息。

是夏天。  
是可以和喜欢的人坐在一起晃腿，顺着他的牙印吃同个甜筒，牵着手你侬我侬的季节。

昨晚复习到太晚，这一觉睡醒，同学们都去上体育课了。

金泰亨撑着桌子站起来，甩甩睡麻了的手臂，椅背靠后不小心碰到了后桌。

田柾国眯了眯眼，揉揉头发坐直身子，看向他。

眼波流转，变成一颗颗橘子糖融化在心间。  
甜甜的，不带苦涩。

“柾国也没去上体育课啊。”金泰亨挠挠后脑勺，被田柾国干净的眼睛心动到。

“嗯。”他乖巧回答，没说自己是因为想陪着他，才故意不去上体育课的。

“那就赶紧走吧，不然可就来不及了。”

“…好。”

七月的风就连刮过来都是热的，裹着太阳的温度传送到他们脸上。

操场上班级不多，估计都是趁着期末考前还有时间，被主课老师占走了。  
田柾国很快找到了熟人，带着金泰亨跑过去。

但还是来迟了二十分钟，中年男老师看着天气热，擦擦汗，放宽要求罚他们跑两圈操场就算完事。

“泰亨哥，一起跑？”田柾国和他并肩站到起点处。

虽然在同一个班，但在这之前，田柾国由于成绩太过出色连跳过两级，算下来也比金泰亨要小两岁。

“嗯。”他快速答应了，却先田柾国一秒起跑。

“喂！”

听着田柾国在身后大喊，嘴角不由自主地上扬。

然而，田柾国很快就追上了金泰亨，还超了一大截。  
在体育方面，金泰亨一向不拿手。

看着田柾国边跑边回头的样子，金泰亨又气又笑地吼他：  
“你累不累啊！别看我了好好跑步吧！”

田柾国果真认真起来，于是又甩了金泰亨半圈操场。

炎炎夏日，鸟语蝉鸣，流绪微梦。

跑到最后，田柾国追上了落后半圈的金泰亨。  
他想问，需要我拉你吗？如果和我牵手，会心动吗？你，喜欢我吗？

但他没有。

因为金泰亨问他：“柾国啊，我好累，你能不能牵着我一起跑？”  
田柾国没有多想一秒钟就答应了。

他伸出带薄茧的手掌，金泰亨顺势一牵，水到渠成。  
金泰亨的手和他的人一样软绵绵，不争不抢，做事规矩，偶尔犯点小错误就变得可爱。

田柾国牵着他的手跑在前头，金泰亨大步跟上，手握得很紧很热，但两个人都没想放开。

塑胶跑道，偌大操场，唯有两人。

跑过终点，金泰亨才恋恋不舍地放开田柾国的手，扯着领子大口喘气。  
心砰砰砰跳的飞快，也不知道是跑步跑的，还是因为和他牵了手导致的。

田柾国也很热，直接撩起衣服擦汗是他一直以来的习惯。

金泰亨在他面前，当然看见了。

平坦的小腹上没有一丝赘肉和汗滴，健康的肤色仿佛在阳光下发光发热。  
他不禁舔了一下嘴唇，有些口渴。

这实在是太犯规了。田柾国怎么可以这样。

“先，先去集合吧。”他嘴巴不利索地说。  
田柾国马上停下了动作，应了声“好”。

“待会儿自由活动，你们两个迟到的就去器材室搬东西。”

“好。”

太好啦！田柾国按耐着心中的雀跃，假装自然地笑说：“我们快去快回吧。”

“羽毛球……球拍……篮球…篮球呢？”金泰亨对着体育老师给的纸条，抬起头在架子上看了一圈——没有。

“柾国…？”他转头想问问田柾国，没想到田柾国从后面跑过来，两个人差点亲上。

“呃…”田柾国自动退后，举起篮球解释，“我听到哥的声音了，就想拿过来给你。”

金泰亨脸都红了——刚才的距离真的太近，再多一厘米就会擦枪走火。

他轻轻点头，接过篮球，小心避开了和田柾国的接触。

他没看到田柾国在他头顶笑，笑的很温柔。

为了方便寻找，田柾国提议两个人站在一起，金泰亨点头说好。

安静的氛围，就会引领人想说些什么。

金泰亨一心一意对照着纸条上的器材，身边的田柾国便趁着他不注意，斜眼偷看他。

偷看完还要皱着鼻子笑。

“泰亨哥，你相信一见钟情吗？”

金泰亨转头，跳跃进名为田柾国的湖泊之中。

“相信啊。”他继续看着田柾国，莫名笑了。

相信一见钟情，因为我就是这么喜欢上你的。  
相信一见钟情，因为这个词真的很让人心动。  
相信一见钟情，因为希望你也能这样喜欢我。

田柾国也笑了，像是与他达成某种共识，“我也相信。”

我也相信，是因为那天的你，实在太可爱了。  
我不心动都还对不起我自己。

不知道泰亨哥还记不记得，田柾国心想，高一分完班后，他们组织全班聚餐，促进感情。

大家看上去都很单纯，没想到去KTV闹了一通后，连女生都喝了两口酒。唯有他一个人滴酒不沾，清醒的很。

极好的视力也是一个好处——他出了KTV，第一眼就看见远处扶着树干的金泰亨。

他醉了，田柾国走过去之后还在说酒话：

“……真好看啊…”

“你说谁好看？”田柾国在他身边问。

金泰亨看了他一眼，转眼嘻嘻笑起来，看着他傻笑，“好看！”

“…是说我吗？”田柾国不自觉害羞了一下，幸好月亮被挡在云层后面，看不见他的脸红。

金泰亨大声说，“嗯！” 然后上前一步，用手捧起田柾国的脸上下揉搓。

田柾国不明白他为什么要这么做，但即使被他捏的看不清画面，也乐于让他开心。

他知道，自己这是有喜欢的人了。

“嘿嘿，你真好看啊！”金泰亨停下揉搓的手，扶着田柾国的肩膀，又变成小醉鬼的模样。

那天，少年对着另一个少年，彻底沦陷了。

*

自从两个人单独相处后，田柾国又恢复了继续倒追金泰亨的决心。

他坐在金泰亨后方，便经常“蹭”他的眼镜看黑板。

金泰亨平时不戴眼镜，但由于轻微近视，上课时会摸出一副眼镜戴着。

田柾国本人并不近视，但就喜欢借着“我妈不给我买眼镜”这个借口，靠在金泰亨后面，透过薄薄的镜片听课。

听就听吧，他每次蹭课都喜欢凑的特别近，近到金泰亨能感受到他温热的鼻息打在颈侧，每次他都会脸红。

田柾国轻笑着，低声在他耳边说，“泰亨哥，今天天气很热啊。”

金泰亨吓了一跳，反应过来后配合地举起手扇风，“啊，是啊，好热。”

田柾国不可置否地笑了笑。

后来又过了段时间，金泰亨受不了那种，田柾国什么都没做，自己反而每天脸红成桃子的状态，提出不再给他蹭课。

田柾国觉得他是害羞了，一口答应。

为了圆谎，他还真的去买了一副眼镜，不同之处在于没有度数。

于是，在女生当中圈起了一阵戴眼镜风。

毕竟不是人人近视，田柾国戴的样式又很简单，女孩子们便争着在淘宝上下单。戴的时候也会有底气说，我和田柾国戴的可是同一副眼镜！

面对这些，当事人田柾国一无所知。

倒是他的前桌——金泰亨，听到这个消息就开始生闷气了。

凭什么！这小子之前可是借我的眼镜才能听半个月的课！可是现在？也不知道该气自己当时的拒绝，还是气田柾国的魅力之大。

是不是有一个词叫选择性失忆来着，那么会不会有选择性关注？

嗯…就比如说田柾国吧，他对学校女生的关注度几乎为0。如果没有好友告诉他，这些消息基本不会传到他的耳中。

但有个例外。

一旦是有关金泰亨的，不论是他的表情也好，行动也好，去向也好。田柾国总是很关注，仿佛给他设置了特别关心似的。

偏心的要死。

这次哥哥表现出来的不高兴，他也敏锐地发现了。

“泰亨哥，陪我去买可乐吧？”午后，趁老师还没回来，田柾国用笔戳戳金泰亨的后背，轻声说道。

金泰亨憋着一股气，看都不看他就拒绝，“不要。”

田柾国托腮思考了一会儿，连可乐都诱惑不了了？这不科学。

他把筹码加大了点：“我请你喝，好吗？”

“好。”

田柾国看着他走在前头的后脑勺，摸摸下巴笑了。  
怎么会有人这么可爱啊。

阳光还是很刺很亮，金泰亨不爱晒太阳，只好将两只手举在头顶作遮阳伞。

田柾国看见了，二话不说脱下外套盖在他头上，又担心他看不见路，手一伸——稳稳当当牵住了。

左手传来柔软的触感，金泰亨先撩起充满着四月棉的校服，又下意识动了动手指。却不小心滑过他的手心，引出一系列的蝴蝶效应。

脸一定很红。金泰亨仗着田柾国看不到他，埋在宽大的校服里独自心动。

售卖机那处没一个学生，估计是怕被校长抓住。幸好他们两个都是品学兼优的好学生，即使被抓了也可以用学习太累之类的借口搪塞过去。

一直到付完钱，取完两瓶可乐罐，田柾国都没有松开握着金泰亨的手。

两人的手心都湿湿的。

看到金泰亨单手打不开盖子，田柾国靠过去：“我来。”

“噗——”白沫瞬间跑出罐子，金泰亨拿着可乐小声道谢。

“我都请你喝可乐啦，那泰亨哥可以和我说说，这几天为什么不开心吗？”

田柾国左手捏紧塑料罐，心情忐忑地看向仰头喝饮料的金泰亨。  
他还是很紧张的，因为金泰亨。

金泰亨差点噎住，艰难咽下去后，嗓音柔软地开口。

“柾国观察的真仔细，我这几天确实不太开心呢。”

居然是真的，田柾国暗骂自己干嘛不早点问。

“为什么？”

“因为她们喜欢你。”金泰亨说，又喝了一口。

她们？田柾国不明白了，着急地追问，“她们是谁啊？”

“哦，就学校那些喜欢你的女生呗。”他说的云淡风轻，似乎很不在意。

哇…  
这算是在吃醋么？

田柾国看着他们相握的双手，低头浅笑。

那也就是说，他赌对了，是吗？

他喜欢金泰亨，而金泰亨也喜欢他。  
而且，居然还为了他吃醋。

金泰亨等了老半天，田柾国都没说一句话，自顾自傻笑，牵着他往教学楼方向走。

他的耐心渐渐被耗光了，有点气不打一处来的感觉。

为什么还不解释，我喜欢你这件事，真的一点都看不出来吗？

我真的很讨厌别人对你笑，啊……我是不是很自私啊柾国？  
可是我真的，真的，真的很难过啊。

明明你就坐在我后面，如果我没有拒绝你，你就不会买眼镜，她们也不会买你的同款眼镜来戴。

我看着都酸死了。

凭什么我不能和你戴一副眼镜嘛……

所以你，可不可以还蹭我的眼镜听课，可不可以继续牵着我的手跑完八百米，可不可以……

稍微，就一丢丢，喜欢我那么一点啊！

“可以。”田柾国说。

他胆子很大，顾不得来来往往的老师和同学，掀起垂在金泰亨脑袋上的校服，目光坚定地看着他。

然后松开手，把自己的眼镜潇洒地摘下来，端端正正放在金泰亨的鼻尖上。还满意的笑了笑。

金泰亨微微张嘴，呆呆地看着他。  
这是田柾国的眼镜，这是全校女生梦寐以求想要得到的眼镜。

这个人，也是他自己想都不敢想的——现在却站在他面前，把自己的眼镜给了他。  
是什么意思呢？金泰亨歪了歪头。

怎么可以这样看着我……田柾国在心里捂着脸，恨不得现在就把金泰亨抱回家保护起来。

想说的话太多，比如“你真的好可爱”，比如“你知不知道我从高一就喜欢上你了”。  
但田柾国什么都没说，只是笑着低下头。

不偏不倚，亲吻傻瓜的嘴唇，温柔厮磨着。

喜欢你这句话，听起来很轻飘飘，没有分量。  
我爱你听起来过于沉重，怕你不信。

所以我想说——

“你和夏天一起来了，但是你，更让我心动。”


End file.
